Pansement
by Blihioma
Summary: Evènement Été 2015 - Kageyama tapait du pied, mécontent. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à tous ceux qui s'approchaientpour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, avant de toujours revenir à une seule personne. Le Roi du terrain n'avait jamais paru aussi effrayant à ses coéquipiers. Pourtant, la journée avait bien démarrée... Alors pourquoi ?


**Disclaimer :** Haruichi Furudate possède Haikyu! et ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance / Humour

 **Univers :** Monde du manga

 **Pairing :** Hinata x Kageyama

 **Evénement :** En attendant le Troisième Arc de « Dans Chaque ami… » je vous les avais promis, vous avez voté pour vos couples préférés et nous enchainons sur…

 **Vocabulaire** : _Courtes_ , il s'agit d'un certain type de passe

 _ **Comment suivre l'actualité ?**_

Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, le titre de l'OS est précédé de l'indication suivante : « Août en Fête » c'est un repère pour vous permettre de retrouver tous les autres One Shot concernés par le gros cadeau que je vous fais pendant ces trois semaines d'Août !

Donc pour être au courant de toutes les nouvelles histoires, il vous suffit de vérifier chaque jour que les histoires sorties avec dans leur titre l'indication : « Août en Fête » ou de suivre mon profil d'auteur.

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Pansement**_

Kageyama tapait du pied, mécontent. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop près pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, avant de toujours revenir à une seule et même personne. Le Roi du terrain n'avait jamais paru aussi effrayant à ses coéquipiers. Certains rigolaient qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à succéder à Daichi, leur capitaine actuel, tous les deux avaient une grande facilité à exploser et cette formidable compétence de terrifier leurs équipiers autant que leurs adversaires. Mais il fallait avant qu'il apprenne le respect, la patience et la compréhension, ce qui manquait cruellement au première année en dehors du terrain.

Tout ça est-il que Kageyama était de mauvaise humeur. Pourtant, la journée avait bien démarrée : ils s'étaient tous rejoint au gymnase pour commencer l'entraînement matinal et il avait fait une course avec Hinata – une autre – qui s'était soldée sur sa victoire – le compte à 37 défaites et 38 victoires pour lui. Il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes également pendant les matchs, Hinata avait rattrapé toutes ses _courtes_ ce qui était déjà bien. Il n'avait loupé aucun de ses smatchs et il devenait de plus en plus précis ! Ils avaient rangés le terrain plus rapidement que prévu et pour une fois, ils étaient dans les temps. Il y avait bien sûr une nouvelle course entre les deux éternels rivaux et coéquipiers qui s'était terminé en match nul cette fois.

Kageyama avait eu le temps de passer à son casier sans courir et il arriva dans la classe 3 sans accéléré le rythme. Non pas qu'il détestait courir, c'était toujours un bon exercice, mais arriver parfois à l'heure c'était bien aussi, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout. Les premières heures s'étaient déroulées dans un calme relatif mais aucun professeur ne tenta de lui poser une question-piège où l'on devait se torturer les méninges pour savoir quelle réponse donner. Une bonne journée en sommes, qui était devenu parfaite quand il découvrit le contenu de son bento : sa mère lui avait préparé du curry avec du porc et un œuf ! Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux ! Non vraiment, c'était une journée sous de bons augures.

Les heures qui suivirent le repas furent toutes aussi tranquilles que celle de la matinée. A croire que les professeurs s'étaient donné le mot pour ne pas lui gâcher ce qui s'annonçait le meilleur jour du mois ! Il avait même réussi à dormir au nez à la barbe de la professeur de littérature. Kageyama se sentait donc parfaitement d'attaque pour le second entraînement de la journée. Il voyait déjà comment tout allait se passer : il allait être génial, avec son équipe bien sûr, mais on le complimenterait sûrement en disant qu'il était au meilleur de sa forme et c'était le cas d'ailleurs, il se sentait débordé d'énergie. Et rien, rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Mais apparemment, un certain joueur était du genre à aller contre le destin. Un certain joueur aux cheveux roux qui n'était autre que son partenaire avec lequel il devait s'entraîner ! Hinata n'était nulle part. Il aurait pensé le voir débouler soudain à quelques mètres du gymnase en courant comme un dératé, ou même déjà dans la salle à s'échauffer avec Nishinoya, mais non il n'était pas là. Les autres joueurs l'avaient rassuré : il était sûrement de corvée de ménage. Ce qui était possible, mais sans le petit nain, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose : les aînés étaient toujours les premiers à s'entraîner aux smatchs avec le filet. Il s'ennuyait tout seul.

Mais enfin, le fichu garnement finit par montrer le bout de son nez. Un peu trop tôt pour avoir déjà terminé le nettoyage et beaucoup trop tard s'il n'avait pas d'excuses ! Le Roi du terrain se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers Hinata pour lui remonter les bretelles, quand il s'aperçut que le visage de son partenaire était griffé. Sa colère s'envola presqu'instantanément sous les yeux moqueurs des deuxièmes années, Ennoshita, Narita et Kinoshita, ils aimaient tout particulièrement observer Kageyama qui passait par toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables quand il était question du petit géant.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse ce qu'il lui était arrivé, Yachi se jeta presque sur Hinata :

« Mais enfin, Hinata ! Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ? Cela ne fait pas mal ? Atteint, j'ai… J'ai des pansements sur moi ! » Paniquait l'apprentie manager en cherchant dans ses poches.

Le rouquin se contentait de rigoler et de la laisser faire, sachant qu'il avait une tête à faire peur. Il loucha un peu sur les pansements roses à pois blancs que sortit la jeune fille, mais il n'y pensa plus car avec sa petite sœur il avait déjà eu le droit à ceux de princesses, pas très viril n'est-ce pas ? Yachi en déposa trois sur sa joue droite, un pour chaque griffure qui zébrait sa peau.

C'est à ce moment-là que les deuxièmes années remarquèrent la colère qui s'était emparé de Kageyama, sans savoir pourquoi cependant… Et Hinata aussi sentit ce regard haineux qui lui transperçait le dos, il se tourna vers l'autre joueur avec un air interrogateur, qu'avait ce grand crétin ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Hinata venait d'arriver au gymnase, le visage en feu. Ou plutôt la blessure sur son visage en feu. Et oui, tout est une question de point de vue. Yachi était directement arrivée vers lui en paniquant, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose dans ses poches, un pansement apparemment. Et pendant qu'il se faisait docilement soigné, il songea qu'aujourd'hui avait vraiment été une journée pourrie pour lui, il aurait mieux fait de rester dormir.

Ce matin en partant de la maison, il pleuvait vers chez lui et il était arrivé trempé au local du club. Il avait dû se changer et essorer ses vêtements avant de pouvoir enfin rejoindre les autres pour l'entraînement. Il avait aperçu juste à temps son éternel rival arrivé et il avait poussé un sprint pour le devancer. Malheureusement il s'était fait battre… De quoi le mettre en rogne. Pourtant l'entraînement se passa relativement bien : il avait réussi à frapper toutes les passes que lui avait faites Kageyama, mais son propre entraînement pour les réceptions étaient encore loin d'être parfait. Nishinoya avait tenté de lui remonter le moral, mais il le sentait au fond de ses tripes, rien n'allait aujourd'hui… !

A cause de ses affaires mouillées par la pluie, qu'il avait dû ranger, il avait passé plus de temps que prévu à se changer, il fut contraint d'arriver en retard. Une fois de plus… Son seul réconfort étant qu'il n'avait pas perdu une seconde fois contre Kageyama dans leur course pour se rendre au local du club, il n'aurait pas supporté de perdre deux fois de suite dans la même journée contre cette espèce de roi arrogant ! Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas rattrapé son retard, c'était frustrant. Et cela ne se passa pas mieux pendant les leçons : les professeurs s'étaient ligués contre lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! A chaque jour, c'est lui qu'on interrogeait, et ses copains de classe avaient beau essayer de lui souffler les réponses, cela n'allait jamais. Un Dieu s'était levé ce matin et il s'était demandé quel être humain il allait faire souffrir aujourd'hui et c'était malheureusement tombé sur lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Le repas fut tout aussi catastrophique : il avait d'abord voulu rejoindre Sugawara pour lui demander de l'aider à travailler ces réceptions dans les couloirs, mais celui-ci avait une réunion de délégués et n'avait pas pu s'entraîner avec lui. Hinata avait donc rejoint ses camarades de classe après être passé à la cafeteria pour acheter quelque chose à manger. Lorsqu'il déposa son repas sur sa table, Yuuri, son voisin de droite lui demanda :

« Bah Hinata, tu ne t'es pas pris de pain au Yakisoba aujourd'hui ? »

« Il n'y en avait plus… » Pleurnicha le petit roux sur sa table.

Son camarade avait rigolé et lui avait proposé de partager un peu de son riz le rassurant en disant qu'il n'avait plus faim. Hinata s'était jeté dessus en le remerciant à grands coups de sourires éclatants. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas toucher le fond finalement ! Mais ne dit-on pas que c'est lorsqu'on pense ce genre de choses que le pire arrive ? Et le pire s'était notamment manifesté en cours d'art. Aujourd'hui était un jour de peinture et miraculeusement il n'avait pas oublié ses pinceaux et ses couleurs, mais c'est à lui qu'on demanda de faire le modèle… Pouvait-on être plus maudit que ça ? Rester sans bouger pendant plus de deux heures fut une véritable torture pour le petit géant surexcité. Surtout quand on voyait le résultat de certains portraits… N'y avait-il donc aucun artiste dans sa classe pour lui remonter un peu le moral ? Non mais sans rire, sur certains dessins il avait l'impression de ressembler à une pomme ou à une orange ! Le seul bon côté c'était que la professeur lui avait promis un A pour ce devoir.

Les cours s'étaient terminés sur cette note seulement à moitié joyeuse et il s'était dirigé vers le gymnase, avec déjà un peu de retard – certains élèves auraient pu s'abstenir de vouloir terminer. Mais un éclat noir avait attiré son regard. Le chat de l'école ! Quand il avait un peu de temps, il venait jouer avec lui, mais là… Quoi qu'il avait eu une journée vraiment horrible. Il pouvait bien se détendre un peu avant l'entraînement ! Il sortit une sardine qu'il avait volée à Yuuri à midi – qui de toute façon ne les mangeait pas – et il la tendit au matou tout noir. Celui-ci accepta le cadeau avec grand plaisir et commença à la grignoter. Mais Hinata eut la mauvaise idée de vouloir le caresser pendant qu'il mangeait. Très mauvaise idée même. Le chat s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait griffé au visage…

Et maintenant Kageyama qui le fixait comme s'il voulait le tuer. Qu'avait-il pour mériter une telle journée ? Bon, il allait au moins de se réconcilier avec l'auto-proclamé Roi, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il s'approcha donc prudemment de lui, le regardant curieusement et tentant de savoir ce qui tracassait son partenaire.

« Kageyama... Ça va ? »

« Hm… Et toi ? » Demanda son interlocuteur en s'adoucissant petit à petit et passant même un pouce sur les pansements roses – elle n'avait pas plus viril ou moins rose en stock.

« Super ! » S'exclama le petit roux. Puis il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa rapidement le plus grand. « Allez, maintenant arrête de faire la tête ! » Sourit Hinata avec cet éclat dont il avait le secret.

Contaminé, Kageyama s'autorisa un petit sourire et se pencha pour voler un autre baiser au plus petit. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un coin du gymnase pour s'entraîner tous les deux et alors que le feinteur courait pour attraper un ballon, le Roi égoïste en profita pour lancer un regard noir et meurtrier aux deuxièmes années qui ne les avaient pas quittés des yeux et qui étaient encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ainsi qu'à Yachi dont il avait été extrêmement jaloux quand elle avait soignée son petit-ami. La pauvre rougit comme une belle pomme et cacha son visage entre ses mains, la scène du baiser tournant dans sa tête.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Kageyama avait apporté assez de pansements pour en recouvrir entièrement son petit-ami. Ce dernier s'était émerveillé d'en voir autant et ses yeux avaient même brillés quand il avait vu les ballons de volley dessinés dessus. Le plus grand avait lancé un regard supérieur à l'apprentie manager pour lui montrer qu'Hinata le préférait à elle, et elle s'était enfuit, le visage encore plus rouge qu'hier, mais pas forcément de gêne – en vérité, elle trouvait l'attitude de Kageyama aussi mignonne qu'Hinata pouvait l'être.

« Ouah ! Hinata ça va ? » Demanda Sugawara en se penchant vers son cadet qui avait fait un magnifique vol plané en voulant aller saluer Nishinoya. « Attends, j'ai de la pommade et de la bombe froide pour tes genoux et ton visage. »

Kageyama aurait bien voulu trépigner sur place ! Qu'avait donc Hinata à toujours se faire mal quand il avait le dos tourné, l'empêchant de le soigner ?! Il n'allait pas non plus devoir être jaloux de Sugawara et se méfier du vice-capitaine quand même ? Bon, il allait le fait, mais seulement parce qu'il était un bon petit-ami et qu'il devait veiller à ce qu'Hinata se fasse pas attraper par quelqu'un d'autre que lui ! Le rouquin était à lui après tout.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 **Note de fin :**

Une scène de ménage autour d'un pansement jaloux ! Oops ! D'un Kageyama jaloux qu'on soigne son petit copain avec des pansements, à sa place lol (il va finir par devenir une armoire à pharmacie ambulante si ça continu)

Bref, les OS seront dans l'ordre suivant : ceux ayant le plus de votes sont publiés en premier et si plusieurs couples ont le même nombre de vote, cette fois c'est une affaire classement par ordre alphabétique. Je vous laisse donc et je vous revois pour le prochain OS.

Je vous retrouve au sixième OS !

A bientôt

* * *

 **Informations OS événement :**

Le prochain OS est le n° **6** mettant en scène le couple **Tsuna x Alaude** du manga **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **!** a pour titre _**« Dans la nuit** **»**_

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 _Ah ? Il n'y a personne pour l'instant ? Dommage…_

 _Venez nombreux mettre des commentaires !_


End file.
